UnKnown
by clace997
Summary: she forgets him but now when they are forced together will she be able to remember will she be able to forgive him or will it all just drown under the weight of the strange texts she is getting...
1. preview

"I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore, not whilst you're getting hurt" 


	2. Chapter 1: memories

**Cpov**

_"I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore, not whilst you're getting hurt"_

_I can't see anything or anyone just black; those words are the only sound. All too soon I'm back at home and i now wish all I could see was black instead I see my father and brother standing tall above me shouting all too familiar words._

_"You're late again, you're such a disappointment" my father said in a scarily calm tone of voice "why can't you be more like your brother, then you wouldn't have to go through with this Clary" his belt flashing through the air as he said it. This keeps on going and I… _and I wake up.

These are the dreams I always have but now realise they're more than dreams but memories. Memories from my past, the place forgotten from the last beating until my father and brother got sentenced, they can't hurt me anymore.

Checking my alarm clock I notice its only 5.30am but I can't sleep not with the last words of my first love in my mind. _Why can't I see him?_ I think to myself all too often, but then again I see nothing but absolute darkness, what I was feeling I guess. The words won't stop repeating in my head, so I get changed grab my iPhone and go for a run, my hair streaming out behind me in it natural curls, with the tips dyed blue and green to make it look a little like the sea. My green eyes look alert as I run towards the sunrise.

After half an hour I get back and jump straight into the shower washing with my favourite coconut shampoo and conditioner and pomegranate body wash and moisturising jel. Getting out I realise it's been an hour since I got up. Going back into my new room I dry and straighten my hair then curl the bottom. Doing my make-up I go for the natural look on my face just with a lot of eyeliner and then cover all the scars seen on my arms, I mean new school I want to make a good impression right. Picking out a blood red tank top too go with high waisted black skinny jeans, red converse and a black leather jacket. I also put in my pearls in my two lobe piercings and three diamond ones it my right cartilage piercings with my golden angel necklace around my neck. Checking myself one more time I head downstairs towards the kitchen.

At breakfast my mother tries to tell me more about my past but I don't listen as I believe that all they tell me is lies, I mean I bet my father and brother loved me before she left. I'm almost positive. As I set off walking, because my mother doesn't think its safe I drive because of the accident, I notice that there is only a few children going to my school in this neighbourhood. The only reason for the tough person look is because of how rough the place is around where I live, exciting I know but at least I can fight back now. Sure I can.

I notice how the place changes walking to school. How the area is quite upper class where as I am quite not. I also notice the longer I walk the more teens I see heading in the same direction as I am. A few of them have coloured hair streaks in but only red, green or white no others and non-mixed, which I assume is the normal for this school. People stare at me and my blue coloured tips in shock, but I keep on walking wondering why. I step into the school and as I do people make a pathway for me as if I'm special but being me I don't object and strut down the hallway as if I own the place, towards the office to get my schedule.

I lightly jog to my locker after walking out the Office. Turning left I run into a wall, literally and as I turn to walk back I smack my face into another wall, this one made of flesh._ How cliché is this honestly. _I push past whoever it was not apologising because I didn't give a damn. I was nearly out of reach when the person, who I now realise, was a boy, grabbed hold of my wrist. Not taking anyone's crap I flip him so he's on his back._ So what if from the 'accident' I've started working out more don't judge me. Now or ever! _

After that I just walk down the hallway, people giving me a wide berth. They all stare at me in shock, awe or disgust. Most were using the latter, I like it. I like the way people already hate me. That will just make this year all the more interesting. I smile a big toothy grin at everyone who stares at me no matter a glare or just a stare they're all the same to me. Adding a sway to my hips I finally get to my locker.

Getting everything I need for the first two lessons I turn around… to find the same kid who I ran into earlier. I notice how his hair is gold with red streaks running through it, and his bone structure is quite nicely shaped but what grabs my attention most are the shinning goldish eyes he has. I was contemplating weather or not starting a conversation with him, but the idea went as fast as it came when he opened his big mouth of his.

"Hey baby, so I was thinking because you didn't apologise earlier that you should make it up to me in some other way" he said whilst wiggling his eyebrows.

_If they're all like that then the nurse will be getting a lot more students visiting her…_

**Jpov**

I wake up at 6 from the same night terror I have every night

*flashback*

_My phone rings _

_I answer it and as soon as it's up to my ear I hear someone shouting._

_"What relation are you to Ms Morgenstern may I ask" the person on the other side says quitter now _

_"I'm her ex" I reply cautiously wondering who was calling me._

_"Well it seems she has been in an accident and cannot remember anyone except for Jonathon, Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern" _

_I just stood there in shock it wasn't until they had ended the call did I break out of my revive (an; I think that's the right word) and then it was too late. _

_*_flashback over*

It's a memory that haunts me, always will. She was my first love and now I have no idea where she is or if she remembers me. I decide to go on a quick 30 minute run then hop into the shower washing with my new lynx peace shower gel and berry smelling shampoo. Getting out I dry of and pick out some clothes to wear. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing black skinny jeans, a white V-neck, leather jacket, combat boots and the angel necklace that she gave me. I look good.

When I get down their Alec is trying to cook but Izzy keeps on blowing out the flame with her power to manipulate the wind. I roll my eyes then set fire to the stove my-self what with my power with fire. Alec can use the earth. Theirs other kids with these type of powers but only Magnus, who happens to be Alecs boyfriend has the power of darkness or whatever that shit is. Simon, a nerd that Izzy insists she is in love with has the light power him and a few others. The only element that we don't have is water.

"Everybody lets go don't want to be late, I heard there was a new girl, wonder if she is hot" that earned me a smack on the back of the head from Izzy.

…line break…..

Someone runs into me then pushes past me without saying sorry or nothing. After I get over the initial shock that someone would do that I grabbed her hand. What I did not expect was for his tiny 5 3" girl be able to flip me. I happen to be 6 4". As I look up at first I notice the blue tips and think about what element that is. I then notice that the red hair on top of her head looks familiar.

_Holy shit, it can't be, and she has the power of water, by the angel this year just got 10 times worse…_


	3. Chapter 2: old friends

**Jpov**

I watch as the girl walks away, the girl who was my first love. As her red & blue hair falls softly to the small of her back. How her hips sway. I notice how she's gotten curvier and how her butt is like out of this world.

Looking around I see that Isabelle has noticed that clary is back and she's looks like she is about to go after her. But I stop her. "Isabelle this isn't a good idea did you notice the blue that means water that could be really dangerous at the moment" Izzy looks disheartened hut then perks up at a thought

"but jace she might remember me she left years ago and she's back in with family after all the foster homes she might want a familiar face" I grab her wrist and drag her back to me telling her I'll see her first. She lets me.

I stand behind her waiting for her to turn around. When she does I can see in her eyes that she is thinking about talking to me whilst her face remains emotionless so I decide I would speak first "hey baby, so I was thinking because you didn't apologise earlier that you should make it up to me in some other way" I say whilst wiggling my eyebrows. She just rolls her eyes and pushes past me again and I let her go because I am left in complete and utter shock. I have never _ever _being turned down by a girl. It is practically unheard of.

Knowing that she won't listen to me I walk to my first class English _what joy, maybe clary will be there._

I walk there wondering why she still didn't recognise me. It was like I am Unknown to her…

**Ipov**

I see my best friend from when I was 14 walk away from a gob smacked jace her face stoic. She's heading towards English which happens to be mine, both my brothers and mine and Alecs boyfriends next class. I speed walk down o her to be met by a confused look on her face

_Oh she still doesn't remember I guess…_

I must've looked sad because she suddenly spoke "what's wrong and my names clary, clary fray"

"I'm Isabelle and...and" I stutter wanting to seem strong but also wanting to cry at the fact my best friend didn't remember me.

I realised that must be why jace looked so shocked _she doesn't remember him either I wonder if she's forgotten about max or Alec probably not_

We get to class and she walks straight to back into a seat that is usually taken by the school 2nd most popular guy in this school; Sebastian Verlac

She sits and waits with her music playing out of the ear phones I have just noticed she had in. I sit in one of the seats near her but not next to her. Verlac walks up to her she looks up and smiles an evil smile that has me scared.

_Well this should be interesting…_

**Cliffhanger **

**R&R how am I doing so far is it good? How can improve? **


	4. Chapter 3: lovely teachers

**Cpov**

"You're in my seat" was the first thing I heard after Isabelle had left and chosen to sit close'ish without sitting next to me. I don't know what it is but something seems familiar about her.

I look up to see a guy about 6 3" with black hair with red streaks and literally black eyes. So he was the one to talk to her. As I stare at him an evil smile plays on my lips of all the things I could say to him.

"Well yanoo what hotstuff, this seat doesn't seem to have your name on in now does it" he looks confused trying to understand where I'm going with this "but do you know who does want you on them? That std filled slut over there what's her name again?" I asked. He was about to answer but I beat him to it "feely, squealy? Sorry I give up" I flip my hair and give him the bird getting bored with this conversation. "You can go now" at that very moment the teacher walks in so what's his face goes and sits somewhere else whilst I sit in the back alone.

"So am I right that we have a new student" the teacher says looking at me pointedly.

"Why yes Hodge that seems to be correct" I say smirking whilst the other kids looked at me shocked. The teacher just looks like he wants to kill me though but I can't seem to help myself so add "what do you owe the pleasure of my company" "it's Mr Starkwearther to you" he shouts which makes most students flinch or jump but not the goldilocks

_Wonder what he's been through…_

**Jpov**

In English I sit 2 rows in front of clary and keep on glancing back at her she seems so happy to be sat there at the back of the classroom by herself. When I first walked in with Alec and Magnus Sebastian was talking to it and by the look on Isabelle's face it was funny

_Hmm what were they talking about?_

I was busy thinking by the time I'd broken out of my thoughts Mr Starkweather asked "so am I right that we have a new student" it was more like a statement than a question. I hear in reply "why yes Hodge that seems to be correct" I was confused but still trying to keep in my laughter no one's done that to him before "what do you owe me the pleasure of my company" he looked livid at this and answers in a shout "it's Mr Starkweather to you" at that clary gets a cheeky grin on her face "but that's not what you said last weekend Hodge, don't try deny it" with that said I couldn't help but laugh and with that the whole class erupted into laugher.

"Children if you don't shut up I will give you all a weeks' worth of detention" Starkweather or 'Hodge' practically screamed at us, but it worked as soon as those words left his mouth we all shut up except for clary. "I remember last time it was me doing the screaming don't you Hodge?" another round of giggles went on but was gone faster as they remembered Starkweather's threat.

"Right that's it Ms Fray get out of my classroom and down to the principal's office NOW" nearly everyone jumped out of their seats, everyone but me & clary this also happened earlier. "jace take her" I reply "in the classroom in front of people I'm not sure that would be very wise" at the same time clary says "I'd rather not have sex with goldilocks in front of people yanoo self-confidence and everything…" "Jace take her to the principal's office NOW" we both stand up and walk towards the door and in the last second she blows a kiss the Starkweather and winks at him.

_This is going to be an interesting year…_

**r&r I know its short but I wrote most of it at two in the morning so yeah...**


	5. Chapter 4: i spy

**Cpov**

*time lapse end of school*

After the lovely start to the day nothing interesting happened except for all the boys with coloured streaks in their hair shamelessly hitting on my. Let's just say more than one person will be coming into school with a black eye tomorrow. At lunch I sat with Izzy and her friends. I met; Jordan (white stripes) Maia (green tips) Magnus (sparkles?) Alec (green tips) and Simon (yellow streaks). The lunch was great till goldilocks joined us then to top it all off that annoying slut from English came over trying to hook-up with jace. She left after our little conversation

*flash back*

_"Oh the joys here comes that annoying slut from English" I mumble hoping no one heard but I looked up at the laughter from around the table_

_By the time she had gotten over to us the laughter had died down so she didn't ask what was funny._

_"jace I was wondering if you'd like to help me with some maths equations later" she purrs trying to seductive "they're all about multiplication" we all noticed how jace got greener as she said that but answered calmly sayin' "nahh I'm alright hangin' out with clary aren't we" he gives me a look that says play along so I do._

_"Oyy, squealy why are you still here isn't it obvious no one wants to be infected by you and your whorish ways" I snarled at her_

_She looked shocked then answered me saying "its Seelie" then left to her little posse_

_*flashback over*_

Now I was waiting for them all to come out because Izzy wanted me to meet her for some reason. I know it was probably so I could come over to hers but I thought I'd be a little open minded maybe she wanted to kidnap me or play I spy.

She walks out with Jace and Alec by her side and when they reach me they literally dragged me into the car.

_Well I guess I was right about the kidnapping then… _

Once they set off they start talking about a party at a club called pandemonium that they have to go to tonight and I assume that is the reason for this abduction. One they remember that I am in the car with them they start asking me questions…

**Jpov**

Once we remember that clary is in the car we all look at her and all start to question her.

"Do you like clubs" Isabelle

"Do you wanna come partying with us" Me

"How old are you" Alec

"You're coming with us" not a question a statement Isabelle

"Whatever you do stay by me or one of our groups" they were starting to come out more like orders now.

After I had told her that last one we reached our home. We pulled in and all clary said after the questions was "I like playing games just not 20questions" and with a cheeky smile on her face added "jace do you wanna play a game with me later" winking at my BLUSH. I DONT BLUSH. I make the girls blush. _I sound so whiney in my head by the angel what am I going to do!_

She and Isabelle get out and run to Izzy's room as fast as they can.

_Wonder if the room will make her remember…_

**Ipov**

We were in my room when she found the pictures. The pictures of before she lost her memory, before she left for the foster homes that have homed her for 3-4 years now. It's funny because from what I was told she had been moved around for fights yet she looks really sweet even in her badass clothes. Then aging the way she talked back at Hodge was amazing (AN: they'll all call him Hodge now..) not to mention hilarious. She did get a detention though.

Anyways one she found the pictures she zoned out a little then as she came back to reality she remembered me. She tackled me to the ground in the literal sense. After that we got ready. She was dressed in a tight, black, lacy dress that went just below her butt with, get this, 4" heels which were black with little silver spikes all over the heel. Also her leather jacket. Her hair was half up half down with her curls less frizzy and tamed. Her make-up was simple eye shadow with browns but thick black eyeliner for the green in her eyes to stand out then blood red lipstick.

I on the other hand was wearing a white top that was stopped at my midriff and block high wasted shorts with 7" knee high boots. My makeup bold eyes with a neutral coloured lipstick in them and my hair up in a high pony tail.

We left and headed down to the hall where we would meet the boys. I noticed how Clary changes her expression to one of confidence as we rounded the corner. After we got there Jace was kinda drooling over Clary. She walks past he and he smacks her ass, what none of us were expecting was for her to turn bite her lip then wink.

_Well this has just got interesting…_

* * *

**R&R **

**AN: sorry its short and I've been a little busy I'll try update tomorrow or before the weekend… disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the mortal instruments they sadly belong to Cassandra Clare… wish Jace was mine though :( **


	6. Chapter 5: baby grind on me

**Jpov**

Me and Alec are waiting for clary and Izzy to come down cause they're taking forever but just as i was about to shout upstairs the door opened. I was speechless now that is a sight to see a speechless jace is almost non-existent anyway clary looked stunning… and hot and sexy and beautiful and all those other words that I couldn't bring to mind at the moment. With a very short lacy dress she looked amazing as well as badass with the leather jacket and spiked heels.

_Oh angel I think I'm drooling not a good way to start the night…_

She looked confident and was walking silently unlike Izzy who was louder than a herd of elephants. I think Izzy was trying to copy her but it wasn't working. As clary walked past I smacked her arse and angel did it feel nice in my hand but I forced myself to retract it. As I did that she turned to look at me she then winked and bit her lip all I could think was to not moan out loud…

* * *

We got to the club and were in there with a wink from Izzy and a whispered promise that wasn't going to be kept. I would make sure of it. Once we were in there we all separated; Izzy and clary on the dance floor, Alec to the dj aka Magnus and me to the bar. After I got a drink I turned around to see the hottest thing I have ever seen Clary grinding on Izzy laughing and biting her lip. Soon there was a line of girls grinding on each other and I could see that I wasn't the only one to enjoy the show. I was about to steal clary away when an annoying voice named Seelie stopped me. "Jacey dance with me pleeeeaseeeee" it took all I had not to wince as the voice was painful to my ears. She should come with a sign saying dangerous to your health and not as in hot as in your ears may bleed because of her.

I ran from the voice like I didn't hear it and to clary. Grabbing her hand I pulled her out of the line and turned her back to me. We started grinding on each other and let's just say my little man down there was enjoying it.

* * *

**Cpov**

We had gotten into the club without a second glance and as soon as we got in there me and Izzy headed for the dance floor. "Hey do you like jace? As in like" Izzy said, well more like shouted at me. I gave a shy nod whilst looking at the floor. I looked up to see she had a manic grin on her face. "Do you know anything that will make jace go mad for you?" she asked this time and instead of looking down I put a wild grin on my face myself. I turned around my back to Izzy's and started grinding on her. A couple of minutes later we had started a chain of girls grinding on each other and Magnus the Dj had put on 'grind on me'.

Soon after the song was put on jace walked over to me and yanked me out of the line. We were grinding on each other for a while and I could feel his little friend was enjoying himself... I was until that slutbag Seelie came along. All I know is that I lost control and found out who I really was…

**Apov**

I was watching over the crowd whilst Magnus was sorting through the CDs when I saw Seelie walk up to clary and jace. At first I heard nothing but then it exploded. "Oyy whore what do you think you're doing with my Jacey" screeched Seelie "ha you have the audacity to call me a whore, I mean seriously you look like someone who gets picked up of off street corners for a quickie then doesn't even charge," clary shouted back at her "let's be honest with each other how many known and unknown STDs do you have running through that nasty body of yours" "well at last I'm not a scrawny ginger bitch who is worthless" I can see that struck a nerve in clary as I see her fists bunch up.

Her hands expand and with that all the alcohol in people's glasses shoot around Seelie and as clarys hands contract the liquids form a bubble around the school slut. She's drowning and it takes all jace has to relax clary as her hands soon expand again.

* * *

Once all the drama at the club happened we all went home.

Later on that night I find clary in hysterics as everyone else was oblivious.

All I could make out through her sobs was "why…. Am …. I …. Such …..a monster"

_Why are we all monsters clary? Can you answer that…._

**Sooo R&R this chapters not one of my best sorry and I need some ideas about the story cause I have a writer's block and I'm busy with school and all that shit… disclaimer; I do NOT own the mortal instruments sadly but I do own some tubs of glitter like Magnus's sooo….**


	7. chapter 6: guess who

Fantizylover; its Alecs pov

**Cpov**

I was crying all night I couldn't believe what I had done. How had I done it? Why am I like this? I was in hysterics all night asking myself the same question whilst everyone else stayed oblivious.

_Why am I such a monster…_

Finally after 4 hours I fell asleep

*_dream_

_"I'm sorry I just can't do this anymore… not whilst you're getting hurt;" I hear the voice "I love you!"_

_The voice is the same… un-recognisable but I don't see just darkness._

_Instead I see a silhouette a shadow in the darkness. I couldn't see his hair or face for that matter. All I could tell was the body height and structure._

_He was tall for a 14 yr. old about 5 11" and his body was on the verge of being god like from what I could tell. I move towards him trying to get a better light I reach my hand out to touch him. I'm 6" away from him when i… _i wake-up again.

I stand and am just about to leave the room when my phone goes of indicating that I have a text;

**_Enjoy these last few days because when we're out we're coming for you… watch your back_**

**_-j_**

The text scares me but the most scaring thing about it is that who sent it.

_It couldn't be true. Could it?..._

* * *

**Jpov**

Clary had just walked downstairs and my god did she look so … mmmm. There are no words to describe her, just she is perfect. No scratch that beyond perfect.

I get up to give her a hug when I'm stopped by the sight of Alec hugging and whispering in her ear. I thought Alec was gay…

She sets her phone on the counter and then leaves the room going upstairs to see Isabelle.

Her phone goes off and I see the message sent:

**_videamus_****_, _****_servare _****_canis_****_..._****_ad _****_nos _****_venerunt_**

**_-j_**

_Oh shitt what's going down here…_

**I know its short and not one of my best I need some ideas for this shit thoo…..**

**Disclaimer I don't own the mortal instruments but I do own a chick onesie...**

videamus, servare canis ... ad nos venerunt,= we see all, watch your back bitch... We're coming (Latin)


	8. Chapter 7: fallen angels

**Cpov**

It's been a week since the incident and pandemonium and I have been getting more and more texts off of them… just as I thought that my phone went off another message from them;

**Ring a ring a roses there goes maxs toesies come to us come get us or jace falls down… get the picture yet…-j**

The shudder that runs through my body at that moment, how could they even think about saying that about the little boy… he is just too adorable. Especially with the little magna comics that we both love so much. I'm getting ready to go over to Izzys so I just throw on some jeans and a tank top with a forest green hoody. Knowing she'll make me change the minute I get there then she'll probably do my hair and make-up. We're going shopping anyway.

_Oh the joy (insert the sarcasm there)…_

* * *

*skip to Izzy room***

Once I was in the room and was showered Izzy sat me down and started messing with hair trying to tame the red frizz ball on top of my head. With her busy I turned on some music.

The first song came on and we started singing

(_Clary italics/ _**Izzy bold/ _both bold italics) _**

_Scream_

**Shout**

_Scream_

**Shout**

**_We are the fallen angels_**

_We are the in between, cast down as sons of war, struck to the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn. We won't cause the path of living out their law, take joy in who you are, we know our wings are flawed._

**We're bored to death in heaven and all alone in hell; we only want to be ourselves **

**_We scream we shout we are the fallen angels we scream we shout whoa-oh whoa-oh oh oh!_**

**_To those who sing alone, no need to feel this sorrow, we scream we shout whoa-oh we are the fallen angels_**

**Follow the mourning star, a light where darkness failed, the passion left unholy now you could find your-self. We have nowhere to go. No one to wish us well, a cry to find a home our stories they will tell**

_We're bored to death in heaven and all alone in hell; we only want to be our selves_

**_We scream we shout we are the fallen angels we scream we shout whoa-oh whoa-oh oh oh! To those who sing alone, no need to feel this sorrow, we scream we shout whoa-oh we are the fallen angels…_**

By the end of the song we are both rolling on the floor with tears in our eyes.

By the time we look up I notice jace Alec and max videoing us…

_Well this was unexpected…_

**Jpov**

I heard clarys voice as I walked past Izzy room and decided to look in there and see what was happening.

I looked in there and brought out my phone to get Alec up here.

Once him and max were up here we all started to record Izzy and clary sing and dance. I could tell they didn't realise they were dancing though it was obvious if you knew what you looking for.

Once they were finished they started laughing.

They then noticed us in the doorway. We stood like statues whilst they had a silent conversation between each other. Then…

**Haven't updated in a while hope you like it. Its short too but I need some ideas… **

**R&R**

** The song was fallen angels by black veil brides who are a brilliant band by the way. **

**Disclaimer the mortal instruments belong to Cassandra Clare so does jace :( **


End file.
